tmntfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hasele/MIGHTY MUTANIMAL EPISODES
SEASON 1 '' ''1. '' Rise of the Mutanimals Part 1'' The Turtles discovers that the new robots came from Dimension XYZ and this time they had created the Ultimate Mutagen and plans to use it to turn everyone into Kraang like mutant zombies. They managed to defeat them but unfortunately a strange egg which Mikey threw at the Kraang fell into a huge vat of Ultimate Mutagen and thus monster was born. The monster manages to defeat Raph Donnie and Mikey and imprisons them but Leo defeats the monster and escaped into the city. 2.Rise of the Mighty Mutanimals Part 2 The monster(now named KING-MERA) discovers that the Ultimate Mutagen gave birth to him and he decided to conquer Earth with the help of his five thugs who were robbing bank(Rodd Ramirez Buford Marcos Anthony Green Fred Jackson and Sidney White and Candy Fine). Leo must enlist Slash Leatherhead Monkey Brains and Mondo Gecko to rescue his brothers. While there Slash befriends K-Modo an aggressive mutant Komodo Dragon Sorcer-Griffin and Vulturkrowbeak who was experimented and imprisoned by the Kraang. They managed to rescue his brothers but was cornered by KING-MERA who planned to turn everyone into chimeric monstrous beasts. KING-MERA was defeated by Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals and he Buford and Rodd were washed by the Ultimate Mutagen and Anthony Fred and Sidney were arrested by the NYPD and thus The Mighty Mutanimals were born. 3. Enter the New Foot Clan The Mutanimals discovered that the Turtles' nemesis the Foot Clan were taken over by Karai and Shinigami and this time Mantizard Cadobbit and Koopattackershell joined her clan(much to K-Modo's excitement to see his old friend). They reluctantly to join them when KING-MERA'S minions mutated Buford and Rodd(which Mondo dubbed them Gorilla-Mutt and DragonFrillSnake) taught a kid named Ronald Trumpson to steal mutagen so he can create more batch of Ultimate Mutagen. Things goes awry when WAR-Bots involved and battled the heroic mutants and Ronald turned into a raccoon like mutant(which Mondo dubbed him Man-Coon). 4. Miyamoto Usagi Returns The Mutanimals teamed up with the Turtles when they discover a hidden WAR-Bots base and planning to destroy it. While there Leo was shocked to see their old friend Miyamoto Usagi returns and help them to destroy WAR-Bots base. 5. I Think His Name Was Adrian Stockman When the Mutanimals were fighting Gorilla-Mutt who is stealing lots of mutagen laced with lots of animal DNA they accidently destroyed Adrian Stockman swearing revenge on them. When April saw him that he's powering the anti-mutant power suit she warns her father about this bringing a major threat to the Mutanimals. 6. Triple Trouble When KING-MERA wants to increase his supermutant army he sends DragonFrillSnake and Gorilla-Mutt to release Anthony Fred and Sidney out of jail so he can mutate them. The Mutanimals were about to face three mutated thugs( which Mondo dubbed themSumoHoggBear Hippodile and PiranhazardFangs) when KING-MERA were stealing a device that constructs WAR-Bots and they must stop them before it's too late. 7. Mutagen Man 3: The Final Ooze-ening When The Mutagen Man saw a canister of Ultimate Mutagen Ooze that Doonie found he drank it to make even more bigger and badder wanting the get revenge on Turtles even April and Casey the Mutanimals must stop him before its too late. 8. The Diamond Dilemma When the mission stopping SumoHoggBear Hippodile and PiranhazardFangs stealing money gone wrong Mondo thinks he's useless and left the team. When he befriends a friendly mutant Skunk/Vulture hybrid named Stenchbird who was chased by WAR-Bots and he discovers that KING-MERA was stealing a rare diamond from the museum he teamed up with Stenchbird Mikey and Mutanimals to stop him. 9. Rat's All Folks In order to get revenge on the Mutanimals Adrian experimented a lab rat named Dr Rattenschmortz so he can create more mutated minions to please KING-MERA making a new threat to the Mutanimals and they must stop them from creating more mutants before they wreaks havoc in the city. 10. ''Of Monsters and Mutants'' Everyone in New York were afraid of the monsters lurking in the city in one nocturnal night and Mayor Sweeney decided to get rid of them giving KING-MERA a chance to accelerate his plans but Anna Roosevelt Mayor's secretary must rescue Mighty Mutanimals and stop Mayor Sweeney and KING-MERA from digging the gold. 11. The Tyrannical Return of the Triceratons The Triceratons returned to Planet Earth to finish what they've started and enact revenge on Ninja Turtles Casey and April for thwarting their plans and captured them. To make things worse KING-MERA has teamed up with Zanmoran in exchange for Super Mutagen to make more mutants and now the Mutanimals must stop them. 12. It came from the Sewers It has been a strange night for the Mutanimals and Ninja Turtles because they discovered that the WAR-Bots has an underground secret prison and planned to destroy it with the help of StingerMantis WereRoadKiller and Rockodile. However things goes awry when a homeless man steals a WAR-Bot power control to become rich and was turned into a insectoid ratlike mutant known as StenchFlyRatBreath. 13. Enter the Chaotic Serpents The Mutanimals and Ninja Turtles faces a new threat a gang of teenage criminals known as Chaotic Serpents led by Hun and Jackson's old rival Jason when KING-MERA hired them to eradicate both Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals. Now it's up to StingerMantis and Stenchbird and a tomboyish female rabbit kangaroo hybrid Kanga-Rabbit Gal to thwart KING-MERA'S plans and rescue her brother. 14 The Rise of Lord Dreggsecton The Sectoidians led by Lord Dreggsecton came out of nowhere and started terrorizing the city which alerted the Mutanimals. During the battle Slash was defeated and captured by Queen Arachnsect to be their guardian and general now the Mutanimals and Squabbugsect must stop them and rescue his friend before they turned the city into a monstous bug sized infestation. 15 A Date with Destiny Mondo Gecko has decided to take Candy Fine out for a fancy restaurant to start a relationship between each other. While there he befriends an eccentric and culinary cooking mutant crustacean Slobster who was hunted by the famous Chef Antoine(who wanted to cook a giant lobster) and KING-MERA who wanted him for dinner which alerted the Mutanimals and put a stop to them but things get really hairy when Antoine was turned into a disgusting hunchbacked insectoid rodent Queasimodo RatBugBreath they teamed up with Slobster to stop two hungry mutants. 16 Mutant Alliance Assemble The Mutanimals has discovered the they're not the only one destroying the WAR-Bot base a group of mutants who were opposite to the MM led by King Lionheart heard all about the Mutanimals' heroic deeds and decided to team up. At first they refused but then one of Rattenschmortz's mutations PorcuRatHairSpikes has teamed up with DragonFrillSnake and Gorilla-Mutt to steal Kraang tech for KING-MERA'S plans and teamed up to stop them. 17 Alopex Rises Alopex along with Kung Fu Cluckyote came to the city to get back at a narcisssistic and ruthless Japanese criminal mastermind for killing her parents and recruited The Mutanimals and even her allies(StingerMantis Kanga-Rabbit Gal Mantizard Cadobbit Koopattackershell ScorpiKobra-Cadabra KangaBoxeroo and Karma-Meleon Girl) who were just defeating the WAR-Bots and were quickly discovered that KING-MERA's minions has swore an allegiance with Shoji and rushed to stop him before it's too late. 18 Revenge of the Rat Monkey Brains was horrified that Victor Falco's brother Vincent was mutated into a savage and powerful ratlike monster who were controlling mutated rats to turn anyone into an army of mutant rats and he'll stop at nothing to have revenge on Ninja Turtles even the Mutanimals. 19 Adrian's Gambit Fed up when the Mutanimals thwarted his plan and KING-MERA'S Minions bullying him, Adrian decided to trap both of the mutants into the Maze of Doom to survive various of traps. Now they must join forces to avoid hazardous obstacles and defeat the Monster of Doom. 20 KING-MERA Strikes Back Anna Roosevelt(now mayor) discovers that KING-MERA is no ordinary an alien mutant criminal it's reveal that the egg came from his homeworld and started his crime spree all around the world and absorbing more mutagen to make him stronger and powerful(thanks to Candy's photo to show proof). Now it's up to Candy and surprisingly April Casey and Anna to rescue Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals. 21 Mandy Wong's Big Score April's classmate rival Mandy Wong the most popular girl in highschool has discovered that April Casey Irma Verne and Candy had befriended the mutants and she along with her friends decided to get them expelled. When she wanted to get back at April for removing her not only the love of her life but her title and asked KING-MERA to destroy the Mutanimals and Ninja Turtles and mutate her ex boyfriends Lincoln and Darwin. 22 The Gangster Getaway The Ninja Turtles and Mighty Mutanimals encountered a new threat of the New York City that KING-MERA pulled the big guns and by big guns he meant mutated gangsters from across the world led by KillerDogSharkBone and they're planning on the gold heist that were thwarted by Mutanimals earlier. 23 All In The Past 24 The Retribution of Newtralizer '' ''25 Mutanimals vs KING-MERA Part 1 26 Mutanimals vs KING-MERA Part 2 SEASON 2 1/27 Return of the Ninja Turtles 2/28 Invasion of the SpiderWolfmen 3/29 The WAR-Bot Citadel 4/30 The Punk Frogs Returns 5/31 Clash of the Arkhammals '' ''6/32 Here Comes Casey Jones 7/33 An Opera of Peril 8/34 Always Bee Prepared 9/35 The WAR-Bot Conspiracy 10/36 Simon Bonesteel the Mutant Hunter 11/37 Metalhead Re-Invented 12/38 The Return of Were-Rat King 13/39 The Sands of Time and Space Part 1 14/40 The Sands of Time and Space Part 2 15/41 The Shredder Strikes Back 16/42 The Strange Mutation of Adrian Stockman 17/43 Clash of the Snowmads 18/44 Don Vizioso's Ultimate Food Fight 19/45 Survival of the Deadliest 20/46 Jhanna ''The Intergalactic Warrior Princess'' 21/47 The Curse of MonsterKryptid 22/48 Plan 20 23/49 It's Flu Season 24/50 Into Dimension XYZ 25/51 War of the Triceratons Part 1 26/52 War of the Triceratons Part 2 SEASON 3 1/53 The Ultimate Horrifying Tale of KreepthuluSquidFace 2/54 The Power of the Demodragon 3/55 Bat-Moth In The Belfry 4/56 The Romantic Tale of Pedro and Felicia 5/57 Quit Clowning Around 6/58 Race with the Demon 2: New York Drift 7/59 The Return of the Chaotic Serpents 8/60 The Wrath of the Xaglivions 9/61 Into the Deep Blue Ocean 10/62 Trash of the Titans 11/63 Mutants of the Carribean Part 1 12/64 Mutants of the Carribean Part 2 13/65 Mutants of the Carribean Part 3 14/66 Candy Fine vs the Underworld 15/67 The Monstrous Tasty Avenger 16/68 Clash of the Heroic League of Mutanimals 17/69 Return of the Dream Beavers 18/70 Enter The Dragon-Shredder 19/71 Turtles and Mutanimals in Time 20/72 The Tale of LigerKlaww 21/73 Chinatown Smackdown 22/74 Unhappy Valentine's Day 23/75 The Revenge of the Old Foot Clan 24/76 A Tragic Tale of Pedro and Felicia 25/77 Attack of the Demodragon Shredder Part 1 26/78 Attack of the Demodragon Shredder SEASON 4 1/79 Invasion of the Xaglivions Part 1 2/80 Invasion of the Xaglivions Part 2 3/81 The Mutant Fanatic Category:Blog posts